1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ingrown toenail curing devices and more particularly pertains to a new ingrown toenail curing device for providing the articles needed to prevent and cure ingrown toenails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ingrown toenail curing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,486 describes a device that includes a plurality of strips attached to the top of the toenail for lifting the edges of the toenail. Another type of ingrown toenail curing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,872 that includes a single strap that is attached to the top of the toenail for lifting the edges of the toenail.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes all of the articles for inserting material underneath the toenail.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a resiliently compressible material. A liquid adhesive is positioned in a container. An elongated implement has a first end and a second end. The material may be positioned under a toenail with the elongated implement. The material may be secured under the toenail with the adhesive until the toenail has properly grown out.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.